


Latte Love.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: College students working long hours. Long days and long weeks. Needing to work their way through life now. They're not a child but being a barista in a ice storm all she wants to do his hide away and sob.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Latte Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift to @awkwardteenwrites

Basic first jobs:  
1- waiter  
2- glass collector  
3-baby sitting  
4-dog walking  
5- barista.  
6- bar tender.

All seem like stereotypical jobs. Well that's where your right. But no one tells you how stressful it would be in the holiday season. Let alone an ice storm.

Being the only one who was able to get to work. The doors open and people are stepping through the door in clusters. Name badge on her uniform hair up in her usually ponytail she was ready for business.

It was already busy she was trying to keep on her feet. She had a system and it was working as of now.

"Large latte and a sticky toffee muffin." Betty yelled as she rushed back to the till.

Betty rushed took a qeue full of orders before she had three on at the same time. She was burning herself as she was rushing. All orders completed she had a moment of quite. She leaned over the counter sighing but hearing the door bell of the cafe ring she groaned.

"Hey there juliette."

Betty looked up to see one of her regular customers. "Oh thank god its just you." Betty smiled faintly.

Jughead laughed softly. "Oh thanks Betty." He teased.

"Have you seen in here Jughead?"He nodded." I'm all alone in here. I can't close the shop. It's packed in here. The storm is getting worse. "

Betty was making his dark roast latte as she talked to him." You sound exhausted. "He told her.

"You could say that." She laughed. Betty was now on to the latte part. "What latte art today Jug?"

"How about I challenged you? A flower." He suggested.

Betty attempted the flower latte art. She was horrible at it. The only thing she could just about to do is a heart. The flower went horrible, there was no lie Betty Cooper sucked at latte art. She then brought the paper cup and added her last number of her phone number to the to go cup.

For the past five weeks she's been writing her phone number on his cups. Number by number, cup by cup. She liked Jughead and she wanted to know him more outside of this coffee shop.

She passed him the to go cup. "What else would you like today?" She asked him.

Jughead walked behind the bar and looked at her."I asked a flower latte art, but this looks like a dick. "He teased undoing her apron and taking it.

" What are you doing with my apron?"Betty asked.

Jughead pulled his jacket and coat off before pulling the apron on. He then took a sip of his latte." Where do you want me boss? "He smirked. 

"Jug your a customer." 

"And your swammed." Jughead told her as more people swept in. "Fine but your only on tills and cakes. Don't eat them." Betty teased. 

"Got it boss." 

Jughead got straight onto it. It took him a few minutes to get a hang of it. "Where's the Pepsi?" Someone shouted.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we're all out." Betty yelled back. 

"What! What kind of cafe runs out of pepsi!? I'm making an complaint." 

Betty pinched her nose. This was not helping her anxiety. She took a deep breath. "If you would like to do that there's a box in the corner for that." Betty answered calmly. 

"No fuck that Betty...Excuse me I am a customer too. I am a regular and Betty this barista here does nothing but hard work. She's the only one of her colleagues today that made it here today. Through that horrendous snow. She was working all alone before I came for coffee. So have sole respect before she losses it and throws you out. "Jughead snapped. 

The guy shut up and sat back down. Betty glanced at Jughead and mouthed thank you. He shrugged it off finishing the last orders. 

Betty rushed through them so they had no one standing at the coffee bar. 

"Are you okay Betts?" 

"Can we go hide in a cupboard and cry?" She pouted. 

"I'd like that. So what's with the numbers on my cups? Is it your phone number." Jughead asked her. 

Betty blushed at him before sitting on the counter top. "Every day you come at the herebon my shifts. You ask for the same thing, and each time. I then hand you your cup with a number on it, took you five weeks to realize I was slowly writing you my phone number." She admitted 

Jughead nodded pulling his phone out his pocket.

?: Hey your the cute barista from Blossom beans coffee shop. 

Betty heard her phone. She thought it might have been one of her colleagues. It turned out it was Jughead. She looked towards him smiling. 

"I need more coffee beans come help me? They're so heavy." Betty asked him still smiling.

"Sure." 

"Guys I'm closing the store. We're running out of stock on almost everything. Your free to leave if you would like." Betty told them. 

No one left the cafe as they headed to the office which was also their stock room. Betty was so tired. She opened the door as she walked in as Jughead followed her in. "Don't let the door shut. The locks broken so we have to wait till the weather is better." Just as she said that the door locked them in. 

Jughead’s eyes widen in shock. "Fuck I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." He told her. 

"It's fine. The signal is bad in bad weather. We might struggle getting out until the morning. But I have a cafe full of people and we can't get out." Betty nervously giggled. 

"You scared of small spaces? Claustrophobic?" 

Betty nodded. "Bad time in high school senior prank." She whispered. 

"You, you took part in the senior prank." Jughead teased. "You seem so vanilla."

"That's were your wrong Jones. I'm all about the beast within." She playfully nudged him. 

"So tell me then." Jughead smiled. 

"I got dared to silly string and foam all of the school. I did but the jocks pushed me into the janitors cupboard and locked me in." Betty explained banning on the door but no one could hear her. 

"This is bigger than a cupboard. It will be fine." He slowly intertwined their hands together. "But there's no windows." She panicked. 

Jughead rubbed circles into her palms. "Tell me about the coffee shop. Why here?" He asked. 

"I need the money for college. The dream is to work on movie and shows. You should check out my Instagram page. BettyCooper_glam." She smiled happily. 

"Wait I think my sister follows you already." 

"Really?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah she loves your stuff." 

"Anyway I need all the money I can save up for after college to get to LA." She explained. Jughead smiled at her."You want to a script writer." She added. 

"How did you know?"

"I snooped." Betty smiled.

"It's a good job your so cute." All Betty could do was smirk as she untied his or should she say her apron. She pulled it off of him before pulling him closer with it. "So cute huh?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Did I say cute? I don't think so."

"Oh you did too."

Jughead smiled playfully at her. "Definitely didn't." He winked.

"Oh yeah? I have evidence Jones."

Jughead smiled at her as Betty shivered. He sat next to her hugging her. "You cold Betts?" Jughead asked.

"Freezing." She whispered leaning on his chest. "Hmm your so warm."Betty yawned.

"Can you pick lock the door?" He asked."In a minute."Jughead nodded holding her closer.

Betty reluctantly jumped up and picked locked the door. She put a chair next to it so it wouldn't shut.

"Come on Juggie we have work."

"Look at you Nancy Drew." Jughead teased.

They both walked out to see the people getting along. No one wanting more coffee or food. Betty smiled over to Jughead as she poured the coffee beans in. They headed to a couch to sit down. It was six at night and all day they've been rushed. Betty leaned her head on Jughead’s lap.

What's worse is that everyone was snowed in. Betty was tired and exhausted. She was laying her head on a customer's lap. She would be working all night and had no break.

"You think I'm cute." She whispered sleepily

"I think your alot of things."

"Like?" Betty prompted.

"Smart, beautiful, stunning and so talented." 

"How do you know I'm all those things?" She asked.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty happily kissed him back. They shared sweet kisses for about five minutes before she got interrupted for a coffee.

"Back to work I go romeo."

"Fairwell Juliet." He teased.

Hours later the storm slowed down. Betty finally had a moment to herself. She sat down next to Jughead as he was typing away on his laptop. She leaned her head on him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Coffee machine is off! We're out off everything!" She shouted.

"Even kisses?" He teased.

"Definitely not. That's shop is open for business." Betty smiled.

Betty leaned up and kissed him heatedly this time. She loved the way he tasted. He pulled away to look at her.

"Let me take you on a date?" Jughead smiled.

"Where? If you say a coffee shop I might kill you." Betty giggled.

"A picnic in the park or I know a drive in."

Betty eyes lit up at the drive in idea. "I miss the drive in back home." She admitted.

"They're the best." He smiled too.

"It's a date."

"A coffee date." He teased.

Betty groaned hiding her head in his neck. After today she was sick at the site of coffee. Jughead laughed softly at her. He noticed everyone was now gone. Betty began to fall asleep. Jughead got up and cleaned the cafe.

Once fully cleaned he let her sleep on him. One cup of coffee at a time he knew he was a goner for Betty Cooper.

To think it all started with a cup of latte.


End file.
